


I Won't Rest Until I Find You

by emptymasks



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 闇の呪印 | Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, POV Third Person, References to Depression, Reunions, Romance, Slow Romance, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, references to grant and sypha because in the games grant had feelings for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: Alucard made the choice to shut himself away after helping defeat his father.It's three years later and Trevor hasn't moved on. In the midst of chasing Isaac and helping Hector, Trevor has other motives for wanting to go back to that accursed castle. There's a chance a body lies resting in there that Trevor wants to awaken.





	I Won't Rest Until I Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a Castlevania discord server! It’s lgbt and kin friendly! If you’re a fan of the games or the show, or you just like the look of the characters, all are welcome .
> 
> https://discord.gg/Z7x7RYM

“Why did you attack me?” Hector’s shout echoed through the empty castle.

Trevor shook his head and sighs.

“The place to which Isaac has gone can only be entered by those who possess very advanced powers; I had to test you.” He explained.

“I see.” Hector moved forward. “Meaning you would have me pursue him?”

“Indeed, but first you shall need my help. Come.”

Trevor led them throughout the castle. He hated that he remembered the layout. Everywhere he looked there were memories. Fights and injuries and screams. He had fought Grant along that corridor not too far into the castle. The poor man still awoke in screams, fearing he was in a body that wasn't his own. He’d been working hard to rebuild the villages and houses. And then Sypha, having to hide her magic from the world. Trevor had seen his fair share of dark magic and monsters before facing Dracula, but despite that had not been so blind to think magic could only be evil.

Trevor slowed his walking as they entered the main hall. The place of their final battle, and unfortunately it seemed, for future final battles as well. They had made a great team, his ‘legendary three warriors’ as people had already begun calling them. Grant, Sypha and…

Trevor’s feet halted. 

_“It’s for the best.” Alucard had said._

_“Who for? Because it certainly isn’t for us. It isn’t for the people who you could help protect.” Trevor yelled._

_Sypha had put a hand on his arm, wanting to calm him._

_“Trevor, after everything I have done… I cannot risk becoming like my father.”_

_“You won’t.”_

_“You cannot know that!”_

_Trevor had never seen Alucard shout before. He looked so distraught._

_“Cursed blood flows throughout me. It is only a matter of time that it turns sour, or some dark powers try to turn me into him, or use me for his resurrection.”_

_“You are stronger than them, Alucard.” Trevor tried to reach out his hand, but Alucard stepped back._

_“We cannot know what the future holds. I cannot take the chance that I will hurt others…”_

_“And what of the chance that you could help them? You’re reasoning makes no sense, are you truly so blind that-”_

_“I killed my own father!” Alucard turned to face him, tears streamed down his face. “Do you not understand that! I know what he did, I know he was deserving of such a fate… But that does not ease the pain in my soul…”_

_“Adrian…”_

_“Let us help you.” Sypha said._

_“I care about you both greatly. Thank you for being my friends… But this is something I must do. I will not ask permission, nor seek approval. But please do not think badly of me, and do not blame yourselves.”_

_Alucard turned to look at them one last time._

_“I love you.” He stared at Trevor as he spoke._

_Trevor lunged forwards, but Alucard had already transformed had flown into the shadows of the night._

“Belmont? Are you alright?” Hector’s voice cut through his memories.

“Ah, yes. My apologies, I was simply remembering exactly where…” Trevor trailed off as he walked towards the centre of the room.

He pulled off a glove and reached for his knife. He didn’t wince as he pulled the blade through his closed fist. His nails dug into the cut as he squeezed, and the blood dripped out and mingled with the red carpet.

The stains glowed for a second, before a seal grew out from below them.

“There. ‘Tis done.”

“So, the Belmont blood acts as a key…” Hector mused. “And what lies beyond this point?”

“Do not ask. If you knew your heart might waver. For now, hold the image of Isaac in your mind, think only of defeating him.”

“Very well.” Hector said and stepped onto the seal.

“Hector, hunt him down. And when you have him, show him no mercy.”

He watched Hector’s body disappear into the light, and his feet started to move backwards.

He knew Alucard was here… Or rather, his body was. Sypha had knocked him out that night as nothing could console him. Sypha had been trying her best, but she could see his heart was not whole anymore.

_“I miss him too, Trevor.” She had said one night. “But he made his choice, we have to respect it.”_

_“Why must we?” He bit back._

_She signed._

_“I heard Grant was asking after you again today.” Trevor was aware his voice sounded distant._

_“Yes… He hasn’t given up on me yet.” She made her voice sound light, as if she was wanting Trevor to laugh._

_Trevor shifted, unsure if he should face her._

_“Would you… Are you considering taking him up on his offer?”_

_He saw her eyes widen slightly. He thought for a second she was going to slap him._

_Instead she sighed._

_“Do you want me to take him up on his offer?”_

_“I just want you to be happy Sypha… I fear that your happiness cannot be found with me.”_

_She stood up walked across the room._

_“You loved him back?” She mumbled._

_“Didn’t we both?”_

_She chuckled, but she sounded sad._

_“Perhaps you should look for him?”_

_“And what happened to leaving him with his choices?”_

_She walked back over and pushed his longer hair away from his face, her fingers grazing over his scar._

_“Because I want for you to be happy too. I do not think I can stand one more day of you sulking.” She smiled. “I try and reach for him sometimes… There’s something of him in the castle’s ruins. Whether it’s just memories or it’s him I cannot tell but…”_

_“It’s the only place I have to start…”_

_“You’re not mad I didn’t tell you sooner?”_

_“Sypha… Love, you have only ever tried to protect me from my own stupidity. I do not blame you for protecting yourself from it too.”_

Trevor glanced back at the seal. It can only be closed from the inside, which meant Hector should have no trouble leaving (unless he fails), but… if he leaves it does mean something could follow Hector inside… The castle was rather empty though…

Before Hector had arrived, he’d sworn he was close. There was something amidst the ruins behind Dracula’s accursed throne. The presence of another entering the castle caused him to cease his search for he feared Isaac was entering.

He wouldn’t be leaving the room… He would only be taking his eyes off the portal for a short while…

Well it didn’t seem to matter what his brain thought the right thing to do was, because his body was already doing the selfish thing. He dug through the rocks until he found a hole. He ran back to grab one of the candles from the wall and gave one last glance to the seal, before he jumped down.

The candle didn’t provide much light, but that combined with the small rays coming in from the entrance to pit revealed more stone. Parts of pillars and archways and cracking gargoyles. None of them seemed to have life in them, but Trevor brought his whip out all the same. He held the candle up to the back wall, hoping to see something there, when his foot become wedged. More stone, Trevor assumed, until he felt his knee resting against the same object. He brought the candle to scan the shape. It was far darker than the rocks, and it stretched out beyond where the candle could see. Trevor kept himself along its side as he manoeuvred around it. The edges seemed to get wider as it went up and Trevor’s breath caught in his throat as they become thinner again almost at the top. He kept his whip in his hand as he reached a finger out and sure enough there was a lip, an opening.

Trevor took a deep breath and hoped Isaac wasn’t about to jump out at him.

In one motion Trevor threw the lid of the coffin open and jumped back with his whip ready to strike.

But nothing jumped out.

He kept his arm outstretched as he neared the coffin and peered over. Despite the low light, there was no mistaking the pale skin and golden hair. Trevor had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. He placed the candle down in order to reach for a vial Sypha had given him.

_“Once people hear you’re searching for someone, it might not take some long to realise who it is. And you know how those succubi like to transform into loved ones to lure people in. Throw this onto them and any illusion like that will be displaced. If you pour this on him and nothing happens, then its him.”_

Alucard was going to kill him for drenching him… Not that he wasn’t going to kill him for stealing him away either but… that was something he could deal with later.

He splashed the potion onto Alucard’s chest, remembering Alucard throwing a fit anytime Trevor got his hair wet. He watched the potion soak through the shirt and… into his binding. Trevor was going to have to tell him off for that later… But if this was a random monster, it wouldn’t know to wear binding… Trevor hoped and waited, made himself count to twenty just to be certain, and Alucard’s body didn’t change.

Trevor reached out a shaking hand to cup Alucard’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful… Trevor could feel the guilt welling up, but… This wasn’t just for him. He hoped he could help Alucard too. He shouldn’t have locked himself away because he thought the world was better off without him… He needed help… He needed to allow himself to be helped.

Trevor felt the rumbling beneath his feet before he heard it. Rocks started to fall into the pit and it felt as though the ground was moving upwards…

Not again…

He grabbed Alucard’s limp body and slung him over his shoulder. Jumping on top of the coffin he flung his arm up so that the whip latched onto a pillar above them. He carefully removed a hand from Alucard, letting him angle his body up to support the weight, and used both hands to climb the whip. He was lucky that despite his height, Alucard didn’t weight very much. He carried Alucard out from the ruins and into the hall, before setting him down and going to inspect the seal, which was now glowing brighter.

Shit.

He could see the spires raising up past the windows and could hear the storm more clearly. The castle was once again flowing with power. The seal seemed to be pulsing now and Trevor could feel the power coming from it. The castle was waking up and it wouldn’t be long before everything inside it would too.

Wait… Everything…

Trevor heard a groan and the whip was ready to lash out before he had even turned around.

He gasped.

“Alucard…?”

Trevor watched as Alucard brought himself to his feet. The dhampir seemed to come to his senses at the sound of his name, his head shooting up and pale eyes locking onto Trevor’s. His eyes scanned across Trevor’s body, taking in the new clothing and hair… And his ageing, Trevor thought as he felt a little self-conscious.

“Did something happen? Is there some emergency?” Alcuard's voice was dry.

“Not exactly… That is to say, there is a fight going on, but not one we need take part in…”

“Then… Why am I…?”

“Need I repeat what I said before? You deserve to live, Alucard. You deserve to stay alive, and you deserve a chance to be happy.”

“I was.” Alucard spat. “You couldn’t be satisfied could you?”

Trevor walked towards him, but Alucard stumbled back. His strength clearly hadn’t returned to him yet.

“Why, Trevor? Why did you have to wake me up? Why did you have to bring me back?” Alucard’s voice was breaking.

“Perhaps because I couldn’t live with myself.” Trevor continued to walk towards him. “Perhaps because you told me you loved me and then ran away. Perhaps because you gave up and left to go and die for no-”

“I wanted to die!”

Alucard’s voice rang out throughout the castle. The storm seemed too quiet. Alucard was shaking and he bent his head down and clutched at it as he cried.

“No one should feel like that…” Trevor whispered. “Let me help you, Adrian. Let me take care of you. I love you too-”

Trevor groaned. Why did this shit always happen?

He saw red hair out of the corner of his eye, and glanced down at the blade sticking out of his chest. He was dimly aware of Alucard lunging up and Isaac easily pushing hem out of the way.

“Fiend. What are you doing here?” Trevor tried not to move too much around the dagger.

“I can’t have you interfering beyond this point.” Isaac kicked Alucard as he tried to stand. “Only just awoken, little lord? You haven’t any strength in you at all yet. As for the seal, I left that to Hector.”

Trevor tried to reach out to Alucard, but Isaac pulled him back against the dagger.

“Impossible. The seal can only be undone by a torrent of demonic energy, Hector could not know that.”

He felt Isaac move back and prepared for another blow, when Isaac fell and Trevor grabbed onto the dagger to stop it leaving his chest, wincing is it cut into his hands through his gloves. Now wouldn’t be a good time to die of blood loss. He stumbled onto his knees and leant forwards.

“Fools!” Isaac picked himself up from where Alucard had tripped him. “Do not equate a devil-forgemaster’s power with that of an ordinary sorcerer. For a seal like that, the magic produced in battle is more than enough. Placing a guard there proved to be your downfall… But enough talk.”

Isaac reached for the dagger’s handle, still sticking out of Trevor’s back. Alucard pulled himself upwards and tried to beat Isaac to it. Isaac’s hand was grasped around the handle when a sudden burst of light knocked both of them backwards.

Trevor cried and fell to the floor, and Alucard crawled over to him.

“Julia! You still insist to side with them?” Isaac wiped the blood off the dagger with his hand.

“You may not realise it yet, but I am trying to help you brother.” She said.

Isaac stared down at the fallen Belmont and laughed.

“I would stay and chat, but Hector is waiting for me.” He cackled as he teleported away.

Julia rushed to Trevor’s side and started to push him onto his back, only for Alucard to grab her wrist.

“I’m trying to save his life. You would do well to help me.” She urged, pushing his hands aside and getting to work.

“Am I supposed to know who you are?” Alucard slumped back, tiredness and confusion overtaking him.

“I’m Julia.”

“…Right”

Trevor was dimly aware of Julia’s hands pushing his clothes open as she murmured incantations. Whatever she was saying seemed to be helping as his vision came more into focus and the pain lessened.

He cast his eyes over to Alucard. He seemed to be staring at Julia as if he wanted his eyes to burn through her. Trevor chuckled, and in an instant those pale eyes were on him instead.

“I see age hasn’t made you any less overzealous.” Alucard said.

Trevor could have wept again if he wasn’t so tired.

“Come here,” Julia turned her head to Alucard as she stood up. “You both need taking somewhere safe to rest and heal.”

Alucard dragged himself over to them. Julia tapped her staff on the ground and after the light engulfing them faded, Trevor looked upon a familiar building.

“Should I be worried that you know where I live?” He questioned Julia.

“You should be thankful, I just saved your life.” She put an arm around him to help him up.

Alucard came around his other side to help as well, but he still seemed as if he might collapse at any moment and so Trevor tried to not put too much weight on him.

“Thank you, Julia, truly… What will you do about your brother?” Trevor asked.

“Isaac has been lost to me for many years now. All I can do is aid Hector and hope he frees my brother from this curse.”

“Then I wish you luck. But be careful inside that castle.”

“I will be.” She nodded goodbye and transported herself away.

“So… Who is she?” Alucard asked.

“I have no idea.” Trevor replied.

He looked over at Alucard and smiled, a smile which grew wider when he saw Alucard fighting against his lips twitching upwards.

Trevor moved himself closer and groaned

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Alucard’s hands were on his shoulders.

“So should you.”

Trevor’s hands moved upwards and pushed the coat off Alucard’s shoulders. Alucard seemed too tired to fight him. He moved his hands up to cup Alucard’s face, his thumbs gliding over the pale skin.

He let out a shaky breath. He was crying again, but he wasn’t ashamed. He’d done it. He’d found him.

“Please, stay. I know you wanted to be asleep, but I promise you I can help you. I can make you feel better, closer to whole… And if I’m allowed to be selfish, then please don’t leave me. Alucard, Adrian please, please I can’t lose you again, I won’t survive it, so please…” Trevor was aware that he was rambling and saying the same things over and over but he couldn’t seem to stop.

He didn’t want to stop begging until he heard Alucard’s reply.

He watched Alucard’s eyes widen and his hands come to grip at Trevor’s coat.

“You missed me this much…?” He said in wonder.

“Of course I did. How could I not? Please… Say you’ll stay… Stay with me…”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It is. It is easy. We’ll deal with trouble as it comes. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, but I promise I can help ease the pain of it. I promise. I promise I’ll take care of you.” Trevor’s hands were moving backwards and grasping around Alucard’s neck.

He sobbed when he felt Alucard’s arms come around him. He was aware that Alucard was crying too.

“Please…”

“I can’t promise that I’ll get better.”

“I know. But give yourself a chance. Let yourself try.”

“…And you’ll stay with me.”

“After everything that just happened, does it seem like I’m going to let you out of my sight.”

He heard Alucard let out a choked laugh and held him tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere, Adrian. And neither are you, agreed?”

“Agreed… I suppose I should say thank you…”

“You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just get some rest. And you better be here when I wake up Adrian Tepes because I swear to god-” Trevor cut himself off as Alucard started laughing.

He shuffled back and pulled Alucard down with him onto the bed.

“Rest, Adrian. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“As will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I want to start with a disclaimer if Trevor seems out of character to some people: I haven't watched the Netflix show yet. I know Castlevania from the games. But I do plan on watching the show.
> 
> I've always loved the art of these games and a few months ago I was getting back into Vampire Hunter D and I remembered I always wanted to look at Castlavania's artwork more, in particular that made by Ayami Kojima and I fell in love. I've been obsessed with them for months and I identify a lot with Alucard. I've fallen in love with all the Belmonts and Hector and Eric and so many more.
> 
> I also want to say something about kins, so if that isn't your thing or makes you uncomfortable then please stop reading. I'm @emptymasks on tumblr, but I just made a side-blog (which is also a kin-blog) for Castlevania @princeadriantepes.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who's read through all of that text, and I'm now just going to paste this rant i had in the tags and then deleted so that the tag section wasn't so big.
> 
> (i really wish there wasnt that general alucard tag  
> i get the other two for the games and the show but there arent separate ones for trevor from the games and the show  
> the general one could mean alucard from hellsing  
> and some people only tag with one and not the others so its hard to find fics with him in cos you have to check all three tags)


End file.
